unexpected arrival
by katie.f
Summary: everything was going well for kane and kirsty - until they got an unexpected arrival.....please RR
1. Default Chapter

chapter1

As kirsty lay on the beach she realised she had got everything she had always wanted,She had got the perfect life she had always dreamed of, and that she secretly hoped of findingShe had Kane who would always be there to support her in anything she didShe had fantastic friends, the love of her family, which she thought, she would never get being with KaneAnd she had also just finished her h.s.c she was finally starting to feel proud of herselfBut the one thing she was most happy about the one thing nobody knew about was that she was pregnantEven Kane didn't know about that as she sat there with her feet edging in the water she started to think of how everyone would react about the baby, her babyWhat would everyone say most importantly what would dani sayShe had only just excepted Kane as the one kirsty truly loved what was she going to say when she found out she was carrying Kane's child as she sat up she could feel someone's eyes on her.......As she turned around to face the figure she recognised who it was straight away....

"Dani hey"

Hey kirst what you doing down here"

"Just thinking about things"

"Well dad was wondering if your coming up for tea"

"Yeah sure I will be up in a bit"

"Okay see you in a bit then"

As kirsty started to think she imagined how her family were going to react to the news would they yell at her would they congratulate her she had no idea and that's what scared her, she didn't have a clue how they would take it. So she decided not tell her family so soon she would just act normal and not say a word after she got up to leave she realised she would have to tell Kane soon after all he was the father After tea she dragged herself up to her room and began to think of how she could break it to Kane as she was thinking someone's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Wanna explain this".........???


	2. chapter2

"What are you doing with that, kirsty yelled?

"Is it yours", jade screamed

"It's non of your business"

"Kirsty you're my sister of course its my business I have a right to know if your pregnant

o:p /o:p 

Jade had found kirsty's pregnancy test in the trash...

o:p /o:p 

"Whose the father "jade bellowed at the top of her lungs

"Jade will you just be quiet I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready to tell them I haven't even told Kane the news yet

"KANE"

"Yes Kane he is the father of the baby", "

Kirsty I can't believe you would do this to us we are supposed to be your family doesn't that mean anything to you think of what this is going to do to dani when she finds out your carrying HIS baby

"Jade I know it sounds bad but we love each other and we can't change how we feel

"We are going to look after this a baby and bring it up"

"Your not keeping it, you can't, dad wont let you he would throw you out on the street before seeing you bring up Kane's child

"kirsty there's just no way that this is ever going to work I can't believe you would even think of having a family with Kane would work you know what we all think of him"

"I thought you had forgiven him for his mistake you know he never meant to hurt dani the way he did he was a totally different person back then. Please believe me jade its true"...

"Kirsty you have got to tell dad"

No please jade don't say anything I'm going to tell them when it feels right but before that I need to tell Kane...

o:p /o:p 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was late at the Sutherland house and everybody had gone to bed, kirsty had waited ages for everyone to fall asleep.

She climbed out of bed quietly and made her way downstairs

It was now she was making her move she was on her way to tell Kane the news, as she stepped outside the cold breeze hit her face shocking her, she began to get nervous and became very wary of her surroundings.

Even though Kane lived just down the road she was still scared of what could happen, even more so now she had a baby to look after.

She had a responsibility now she had to prove to herself she cold be a good mother

o:p /o:p 

Finally after what seemed like an hour she arrived outside Kane's house, standing outside she felt sick to the stomach how could she just dump all this on him

On one hand he would be ecstatic and want the baby but on the other he would slam the door in her face.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him

As she was walking away a bright light shone through the window of an upstairs room

o:p /o:p 

It was now or never she thought to herself she stood outside the door timidly, waiting to be let in……………..

o:p /o:p 

As the door opened Kane's face lit up

o:p /o:p 

"Kirst what are you doing here"

o:p /o:p 

"Kane we need to talk"

o:p /o:p 

"What's wrong babe"?

o:p /o:p 

Can I come in"?

o:p /o:p 

"Yeah sure"

o:p /o:p 

As she walked in she sat down on the sofa Kane came and sat down next to her. She kept running through the things she had to tell him over and over in her head

o:p /o:p 

"Kane we have been together for quite some time now and I think were closer than we have ever been "

o:p /o:p 

"Yeah totally"

"Kane I just need to tell you, the other day I took a pregnancy test and it was positive I'm so sorry Kane ……I was stupid I know but I'm sorry

o:p /o:p 

"Whoa whoa what is there to be sorry about"?

o:p /o:p 

"What" kirsty was completely shocked she was expecting a blazing row anything but not this he was completely calm

o:p /o:p 

"Your pregnant kirst what is there to be sorry about it's great news I couldn't be happier"?

o:p /o:p 

" Oh Kane I thought you were going dump me and not want to see me ever again"

o:p /o:p 

"I love you kirst I could never do that to you"

o:p /o:p 

"I love you too"

o:p /o:p 

"Oh Kane I forgot I have got to get home I snook out nobody knows I'm here"

o:p /o:p 

"Kirst I'm not letting you walk alone this time of night especially in your condition"

o:p /o:p 

"Kane don't be stupid it's only been a week and anyway it's only up the road really I will be fine"

o:p /o:p 

"No kirst"

o:p /o:p 

"Kane I will ring you as soon as I get home"

o:p /o:p 

"Okay but be careful"

o:p /o:p 

"Okay love u ill be fine don't worry about me"

o:p /o:p 

But kirsty didn't realise the danger that lied around the corner…


End file.
